Each day one encounters numerous media devices such as computers, televisions with digital video recorders, MP3 players, and the like. These media devices may be located in various environments such as one's home, office, or automobile. However, to date, there is no way of easily ascertaining the content available on these different media devices and controlling or selecting the content played by these media devices using a mobile device. As such, there remains a need for a system and method for ascertaining the content available at a plurality of media devices and controlling the content played by the media devices using a mobile device.